Run With Me
by fumishi
Summary: A fanfic about Harem x Takeru, might not always go with the plot, and I'm trying to keep them as in character as I can. Rating may change later. I don't own Prince of Stride: Alternative I drew the cover pic- sorry if it looks horrible- Haha ;;;
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So far, Takeru has become my child, so here's a harem with him. I am up to date with Prince Of Stride, and I don't play the game- So this will be based on the anime, also this will be Uke!Takeru. I might add smut, depends on the reviews, so please review!

* * *

The male woke up early to start running, soon after, he went back to his place, where he took a shower then had a healthy breakfast. He then ran to his school. It was a pretty long distance, however he could endure it. When he got to Honan, he finally stopped and he started to walk to his classroom. When he entered, he found that he was currently the first one that had arrived, after all, he goes extra early because he knows he'll be late if he started running any later. Soon after, he found Nana walking in with Riku when everyone else has already arrived. He sits in his seat, not saying anything to his friends, that is until someone speaks to him, he then will respond.

"Good morning, Fujiwara-Kun!" Nana smiles, looking at the sitting male.

"Morning." he responds to the female's statement.

"Good morning~! Ssu~" Riku says, appearing in front of Takeru, surprising him a bit.

"Morning..." He says before he takes notice of Riku's legs, in which, he gets out of his seat, bending down to take a look at the other male's leg, examining them. "Did you train yesterday?" He could instantly tell.

"Y-yeah-" Riku says, his leg shaking, trying get out of Takeru's grasp. "Let go-"

"Class is starting." They hear Yujiro says, excusing the two males because of his knowledge of their behavior from the times he spent in the Stride club.

The two males get up and get to their seat, Riku ignoring the weird looks he was receiving from the other people in the class, Takeru walking straight through, ignoring the giggles he was receiving. He walks back to seat. During the time Yujiro was teaching, all the black-haired male could think of was Stride, all the ways of passing one another, responding quickly after the relationer's statement, what is good to eat that would help build his body, and all of the other ways of improving Stride.

"Fujiwara, Fujiwara! Could you read page 265?" Yujiro says, a bit irritated, but let him pass anyways.

"Ah yes..." Takeru says as he stands up and holds the book in his hand firmly. He reads the word of the book until he is instructed to stop. When the class ends, he heads over to the other classes, the same steps to the following, until lunch break. He walks out with Riku and Nana.

The three freshmen meet up with their Senpais, all agreeing to go up to the roof to have their lunch. While walking to their destination, they heard a lot of commotion around Takeru's, or, Takeru, Riku, and Nana's classroom. In fact, most of the people people gathered around the classroom were females. They Stride club members didn't mind, they when another way to get to their destination. They arrived at the rooftop. They open their lunch, Riku with a long sub, Nana with a home-made bento, Hozumi with a panda-shaped bun, Ayumu with the same sub as Riku. Heath with a burger. Kyosuke with a some left-overs he had probably had the from the day before. Then Takeru with a bento he had made in the morning, he takes the two of the protein pockets, the ones that came in small little portable packets. He rips open the top of the package, spreading the continents from the small packet onto his food. The others looked him, in a comical way. They then heard the door of to the entrance of the roof open. Usually, they were the only ones that were on the rooftop, however it seems like this time they had new people coming in. However, they heard the same type of commotion from earlier in front of the freshmen's classroom. They though it probably the people who caused the commotion that were coming in. They wanted a place where they could discus and exchange statements to themselves, so they all sighed and went to the other door that led them out of the rooftop. They finally decided to go to the club room to have their lunch. They settle down once again. They heard the commotion again, they all groan, in a comical way. They noticed something familiar about the group. When they looked closer at the group at the doors of their club room, they recognized the group. The group walks in, with a pink-haired male, with his haird up in a pony tail guards the other members of the group and lets them in the Stride club room of Honan. The group walks in with dazzles around them, with a complete different aroma. When Kaede saw Kyosuke, he instantly went to his side, admiring the older male, while Kyosuke ignored him with he was eating. Takeru continues his eating when he sees a dangling key chain of a cow, similar to his, is in front of his face.

"Hello." a certain purple haired male smiles.

Takeru looks up to see the leader of Galaxy Standard, looking at him, with a gentle smile, like the one he always has. Takeru bows his slightly to let the other male know to he was using that action as a way to respond.

"So? What are you here for?" Heath asks, a bit angry for them at disturbing his lunch.

"Ah, we'd like to ask Fujiwara-San something."

"And that is?" Heath questions the leader of Galaxy Standard.

"Fujiwara Takeru, would you like to transfer to our school? Saisei High."

"What are you talking about?!" Heath says, his anger building up.

Reiji gets on his knees, like a prince would do for a princess, or in this case, a prince. He takes Takeru's hand, and kisses the back of Takeru's hand. Everyone's looks was explainable.

"I'd like you to stay with me."

"No." Takeru says blankly.

"No? For what?"

"I'd like to join Saisei." The male with the invite says. While his teammates look at him in shock, "However, I've already settled down here and would like to stay here."

Reiji looks at Takeru, a bit shocked, however he keeps his usual smile on. "Very well. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Galaxy Standard walks out, with Tasuku staring at Takeru for a bit, then turning around to face his teammates.

"Woah, I though you really were going to take that offer." Riku says in relief.

"I did want to, but I need to get back at Amatsu Ida." He says with a straight face, though the others could tell he was serious. The male clutches his hands for a bit.

When the day at school ended and the Stride Club's training or practice ended, Takeru was still running till it was almost time to buy dinner, where he went to the nearest supermarket to get some healthy, or actually food that will just help him improve in his running. There he saw, Tomoe Yagami and Riku Yagami. It seemed like Riku looked uncomfortable with his older brother.

"Riku." Takeru says, pushing his shopping cart near the two brothers.

"Takeru!" Riku looked as happy as ever and went over to Takeru, taking it as an excuse to get away from his brother.

"Oh, you must be Takeru Fujiwara." Tomoe smiles, "Nice to meet you, I'm Riku's older brother, Tomoe Yagami."

"I already know who you are. We're going to beat you at EOS." Takeru says, straight to the point. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riku." Takeru takes his leave, going to get his items purchased.

"Interesting." Is all Tomoe says, during his shopping with Riku, in which Riku heard his brother say. Knowing that one thing his brotehr never does is lie, and he knows that what he meant was true, the fact that his brother thought that Takeru was interesting.

He felt a bit worried. Not wanting his brother to steal something that was his, even if Takeru did remind him of Tomoe. Takeru was the one who gave him the strength to do Stride again, even it wasn't how it sounds like, Takeru still gave a hand to Riku.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? My goal is to update once each week, it will probably take place after the episode. Oh my god, I watched the new episode yesterday and I screamed at the part when Amatsu head Takeru's face against his, I was DYING. Anyways, I hope you could review and tell me your thoughts on this. To honest, I'm not sure if this fanfic will make it through because I feel like there aren't many Harem x Takeru fans. But stiil, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next week! Hahaha- I didn't show my fangirl side- YET


	2. Chapter 2

Ahh, thank you for the reviews~

I didn't think there would be anyone else who would agree with my harems-

hahaha- I have to many yaoi harems that my friends are getting tired about-

Hahaha

 **SakuraMinato:** Thank you- It seems to me that we have similar situations in harems~

 **Ichika07:** Haha- SAEM- I just love Reiji, i mean he's hot AND he's voiced by Miyano Mamoru- My favorite seiyuu~ And TOMOE- he just got to me-

Tbh I have an OC named Tomoe so when I stared Prince of Stride and found out that one of the characters were named Tomoe, I choked. Btw Tomoe is from both of my Kuroko No Harem series, please read it if you can!

haha sport anime trash

Okay, let's continue with the harem! Btw the next update would probably be on Wednesday. Okay, let's start! btw, would anyone like to help me beta?

* * *

As usual, he woke up in his normal schedule, waking up early, taking about 2 hours to jog, then taking a shower, along with brushing his teeth, cooking breakfast, that contained chicken breast, then making his lunch, packing small packets of protein along, then getting to school, followed by him running to school. A few days ago, he was invited my Reiji to transfer to his school, he really did want to, with the great gym and all of that stuff, although there was one reason why he hadn't transferred, he needed to beat Amatsu. He had never been that angry from a defeat, he didn't know why, he was just angry, although he never brought his emotions out. _'It'd be a bother to the others.'_ He thought. He had arrived early, there was barely anyone else, he soon heard a sound behind, the sound of a vehicle.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Senpai." He says, before leaving to go to the track, where he would run until the other came to school, he couldn't separate himself from running.

Running gave him a peace of mind. He would feel the cool breeze clashing against his body, cooling him down. When he was running, he didn't need to need to cautious, he didn't need to worry about his worries. However, it was different when it came to Stride. He felt as if the purpose of Stride was to connect feelings with the other participants, enjoying the run to win. He stops for a bit, panting, he looks at his watch, he then heads back to his class, knowing that he was still earliest. He sits, taking out a book he was currently reading and waited till other students came. When the time went by, they all headed to the club room.

"We have a training camp with Ichijyokan." Yujiro announces. "It's tomorrow, so pack up your things."

"Ichijyoyan? The one with the wicked relationer?" Heath says, trying to remember the day that Nana was called a bit by that insane relationer.

"Yes."

Nana frowns a bit but keeps her smile up. "T-that's great."

"Well, that's all I have to announce for today." Yujiro says, taking his books then leaving the room.

The members decide to practice.

"Ready, set, go!" Nana says, saying it quickly in the microphone.

Ayumu was in sitting next to Nana, giving her some tips on getting more used to Stride with timing and such. He runs, then went he gets to Riku, they connect their hand together, he than goes as fast as he could, panting and panting. He notices Hozumi, just right before the 'Take over' zone was over, he connects their hand, he falls on to the ground, panting. He rest his eyes for a bit. He could feel something on his forehead, he wasn't the coolness from the wind, but it was the coolness from a cold bottle of Pocari.

"Good job." he could hear the voice of Ayumu, he slowly opens his eyes to see a bottle of Pocari placed onto his head, looking up was a Ayumu with a gentle smile placed onto his face.

He took the bottle off his head, he then sat up, opening the cap of Pocari with the 'pop' sound or simply the sound when the cap of a bottle is separated. He finished the sports drink in seconds, he got up then started jogging, leaving his Senpai behind. Even he was worn out, he simply had to get up and run or jog. When everyone was finished, they all went back home. On they way, he stopped by a book store, looking for books that were filled with information on how to improve on running, along with a cook book for recipes on how to cook meals that contained vitamins and protein. He then purchased the books and he continued to go back. When he went back he continued his normal schedule, he went ahead and cooked his dinner, he then took the time while his food was cooking, to do his homework. Soon after he ate, he went to burn a few calories by running at the small park by his apartment. He then headed back and took a shower, then went to pack up a few items for the training camp at Ichijyoyan. After he was finished, he set his alarm clock and placed the covers on his and closed his eyes to drift off into deep sleep.

* * *

The next day, he repeated his normal routine as usual, he then headed to school even though it was a day off. When he arrived, Kyosuke and Heath were already there, they were having a conversation of who knows what. Takeru couldn't tell what they were talking about, he just went over to them and bowed.

"Good morning, Heath-Senpai, Kyosuke-Senpai."

"Morning." The two older males stated.

"Takeru!" the voice of the smallest came running to him, "Good morning, Heath, Kyosuke!" Hozumi comes with a gentle smile.

Soon after the others arrive and all head to the train station. For some reason, Riku was even clingier that usual, this time he stuck close to Takeru, like a animal would with their pray.

"Here are your boxed lunches." Th servers says, handing the boxed lunches to Takeru and Riku.

Takeru then gets his bag, taking out some protein packets and spreading it over his food once again. Takeru let his guard off since they were in the train and the ride would take some time for them to arrive, while he fell asleep, he fell asleep on Riku's shoulders, to which Riku blushed a bit. Though he still remembered what his older brother had said, 'Interesting.' The way his brother had said it and rung in his head multiple time, leaving him not able to sleep for quite awhile until he was truly to tired to even think about it. He always knew that his brother was honest with his words, he never lied. When his brother says something, it is going to happen or either he was planning something.

When they arrived, Takeru was still sleeping, the others were already out, waiting for them. Riku took this chance and kissed Takeru on his cheek, he then shook Takeru up. They headed over to Ichijyoyan, where they met the Stride club members. When Shiki Donozo, the relationer of the Stride club saw Takeru, he gave him a smile, one that would scare a child. When they went into training, it wasn't as hard as the training with Saisei, however, it was a struggle for Takeru went it came to the treadmill. After they were done, they all decided to eat. There were barely any conversations, unlike with Saisei, who had friendly members. This team was more difficult. However, Takeru noticed someone staring at him for quite awhile, it was Shiki, with that insane looking smile. Takeru tried to ignore it. However, when they all decided to go to the hot spring. When Takeru was changing out of his clothes, he felt the presence of the relationer. The next thing he knew what him against the wall with the relationer. However the male against him only licked Takeru on his ear then left. Takeru stood there, he had mixed feelings not knowing what to do. What the hell was happening? Why that hell did he do that to him? The next day where they continued their training was the same as the other day. Then the next and next, though Takeru still felt Shiki's eye on him, peering through his whole body, examining him. He shuddered at the looking. When the next day came, it time was time for Honan to leave. When Takeru was in the train, he couldn't think straight, still thinking about what had happened on the first day. Riku noticed how Takeru looked more different than usual.

"Takeru, you okay?"

The was no answer.

"Oi, Takeru, Takeru.."

The male finally noticed him being called, "W-what? What is it, Riku?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He turned away, looking at the scenery of Hokkaido.

He slowly fell asleep from the beautiful and calm scenery of Hokkaido, thinking of running, which took away his worries. His head swayed when he began to end, which ended up with him sleeping on Riku's shoulder once again. This time Riku noticed how soft Takeru's hair looks, he decided to sooth Takeru by brushing his hand against the sleeping male's head. His hair was soft. He smiled, but once the image of his older brother appears, he frowns, still thinking about what he had said. _'Interesting'_ It ran through his head again and again.

* * *

It was Sunday, a week after the weird training camp with Ichijyokan, Takeru goes to his mailbox, wondering what mail he has gotten. He takes all of the mail let goes back up to his apartment, he looks through them, most of them were bills and such, but he'll let his dad pay that. He noticed this one that came from an address he doesn't know, when he opened the envelope, there were tickets, tickets to a Standard Galaxy concert. There were two. He wondered who sent this, although he figure it must of been Reiji considering how Reiji want him to transfer to their school. The phone was ringing. He went to pick it up and noticed that it was his dad.

"Dad?"

 _"Hey, Takeru."_

"Yes, what do you want?"

 _"Hm, well, I just wanted you to know that this month I transferred the money instead of paying them. So you'll need to go to the bank and get them."_

"Oh, I see. Well bye."

 _"Cold as ever, well bye."_

He hung up the phone. He changed into his clothing and went to the bank to get the money to pay this month's bills. He went inside the bank, receiving a few looks because of his appearance in the Stride races. He ignores them as usual. While he was at it, he looked at his wallet and found that he brought his gym membership. He then goes to the gym, working out on his day off. When another male walks in the room, he notices that he looked familiar, turns out it was Kyosuke.

"Ah, Senpai."

The older male turns around to see one of the Stride club members.

"Oh, yo."

"Hello."

"You're here to work out? Man, you love running don't you?"

"Yes."

"Although you seem to be having a few difficulties with the treadmill." Kyosuke chuckles.

"Senpai." Takeru stares blankly at Kyosuke, not amused.

When the two males were done, they took a shower at the gym. Soon after that, Kyosuke invited Takeru to eat with him, Takeru agreed, but said they should eat at his place. Kyosuke chuckles and agrees with him.

"Woah, this is pretty big. You living here by yourself?"

"Yes. My dad works in another city."

"Pretty neat too." He looks around and sees a whole counter with the protein boxes and packets.

Takeru cooks chicken breast, like he always does, along with him spreading the protein packets once again. Kyosuke compliments on Takeru's cooking. Takeru nods as a 'thank you.' When the day started getting late, Takeru offered for Kyosuke to stay, after all he has a few more rooms available. Kyosuke lived alone too, so he agreed. They had a few conversations, which made them know each other a bit more. When the next day came, they went to school together, in which this time Takeru wasn't running but his was holding Kyosuke tightly on the waist, preventing him from falling. The other Stride members were surprised when they saw Takeru and Kyosuke go to school together, although there was some thing different about Nana. The female's eye shined, like there were stars in them and she kept mumbling something about 'BL' for awhile before she calmed down. Everything was normal, except the fact that Riku frowned when he saw Takeru going to school with Kyosuke. Takeru felt like something was wrong with Riku. After school, where all the club members left besides Takeru and Riku, where Takeru forced Riku to stay with him. Riku looked a bit more depressed than usual.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I'll update on Wednesday, hopefully- Well, please review and let me know your opinions on this fanfic-


	3. Chapter 3

ahhh i just finished the new episode- ahhhhhhh running haru cant swim lmao- Anyone also play Touken Ranbu? Ik it rlly random but does anyone? Okay- On with this chapter- New episode was great btw

the reviews save me and they make me so happy quq

When I get reviews I get so happy bc I feel like someone else has the same interest as me, also I posted a poll on my profile so be sure to vote on the next harem series!

ily guys

i have a twitter too, its kuro_ko_tetsuya my name's PRINCE OF HOMO bc ;^) okay, lets start-

 **Ichika07:** ahh yes- I always think of the heroine of reverse harems series as fujoshis if I don;t change them into a genderbend that joins the yaoi harem

 **Eisu:** Ah- Yep- I though that Takeru would be seme, but my obssession with whoever that becomes my child in an anime will become uke and have a harem took over so- also with my love of dark haired ukes

* * *

After he had just made up with Riku again, he looks at the tickets on the table, wondering who would he would take with him and such, he'd though that he could make use of this opportunity to study Saisei and think of way to beat them. Though it wouldn't really work with them just on stage dancing, not practicing for Stride.

"Just a few more weeks till EOS..." He mumbles to himself, though the though of the creepy relationer wouldn't get out of his mind.

He shudders just thinking about that male. He goes on, taking a shower and such, coming out in only boxers with a black V-Neck shirt on, ready to sleep. Though before, he _had_ to read one of his Stride magazines of the thousands that he subscribed to. When he finishes reading the issue, he puts it in his book shelf, the one specialized on Stride. He sighs as he puts the cover of his blankets on, closing his eyes to enter the world of dreams. He wakes up on his usual schedule as usual, like everyday of his life, however this time, after jogging and going back to his apartment, there was someone waiting for him. It was the leader of Galaxy Standard, Reiji Suwa waiting for him, when he noticed him, he gave him a slight wave.

"Hello."

"Yo." the black-haired male says, panting a bit from all the jogging.

"You sure are out early, did you get the tickets?" He smiles.

"Yes. How'd you even find out where I live?" He says, in a tone that had a bit of sarcasm in it.

"Tracking device." He smiles, holding up his phone.

"Wha-" Takeru looks at Reiji as if he were crazy.

"Well, never mind that, I'd like to escort you to school."

"No. I don't need it." He refuses the offer as he opens the door his apartment, then he goes to the get some tea, he then gives the tea to the guest. "Where is he?"

"He? You mean Shizuma? He's in the parking waiting for us."

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower." He takes off his sweat shirt.

"Oh? To do such an action front of a man that kissed you?" He smirks a bit.

He ignores the male's comment and enters the restroom, grateful that it wasn't that relationer, Shiki. He take some of the shampoo and spreads it on his hair, then rustling with it. He sighs. He does the same action but with body wash and spreading it on his body instead of his hair. When he went out of the bathroom, he had completely forgotten that a guest was over, and so the only thing he had covering him was a towel, how cliche. The moment when Takeru walked out like that, the purple haired male looked interested in the situation and smirked a bit. But unlike how Takeru would usually react, his face got flushed, and he quickly went to his room and shut his door, panting like a girl. He quickly changes when he hears a knock on the door.

"Fujiwara-San?"

"What do you want?" he responds to the purple haired male.

"There's someone by the door, shall I open it?"

 _'Oh, it must be the new packages..'_ "It's fine, yeah, if they need too."

"Ah, okay then."

"You- W-why are you here? Ssu." Riku looks at the other male.

"I wanted to escort him, that's all." the older male says, giving him a 'i won' look that was quite childish. "May I know who this male- Yagami Tomoe." He says giving a full look at the black haired male that was currently presented in front of him.

"Hello." Tomoe says in a more respectful way.

"A-anyways, where's Takeru?"

"Changing."

"C-changing?" Riku flushes.

The purple haired male smirks at the blond's reaction. "Yep."

Takeru soon gets out of his room, all ready in his uniform. "Why are you guys here?"

"Takeru- We were supposed to meet at the studio- Remember?"

"But why is your brother here-"

"H-he just wanted to come!" Trying to not remember that word of the _thousandth_ time."G-go change!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on." He says giving his partner a waving signal. "You could come in too, you to, Tomoe."

The two siblings enter the room, sitting on the opposite couch on the one where Reiji was at. Riku looked around Takeru's apartment, for the first time in his place. _'So this is what it's like to be in your crush's room- Wait what? No!'_ The blond flushes.

"Oh? What did you think of? Perhaps it was something dirty? Being this was probably the first time you are in Fujiwara-San's room?" Reiji says, crossing his leg.

"W-what? N-No! Of course not!"

"Let's go. The studio's close, at least closer than me running to school." Takeru said as he came out of his room once again.

Takeru actually had a pretty good sense of fashion. He was in some skinny jeans that were black, along with a black V-neck, with a pair of black ankle-high converse. He also had a watch on his wrist, which was also black. He then slipped his phone in his pocket. Basically, he was in all black.

"I have Shizuma waiting, let's go."

* * *

"Ah, Reiji-Sama, are we ready to go yet?" the pink haired male smiles, in the car.

"Yes. Everyone, come in."

"I'm going to run there." Takeru says bluntly.

"Run?" Tomoe speaks up. "Then I'll run too."

"W-wha-"

"Come on, Yagami-Kun."

"But-"

"Let's watch them. And I have something to speak to you about."

"O-okay..ssu." He says, a bit disappointed.

"I'll give out the signal for you two to go, since it seemed as you two want to race each other." Shizuma smiles, given being a relationer. "3,2,1...Go!"

The two black haired males run for it, as if they were being chased by cops, they stop by the sign properly done, along with the busy streets of their city, dashing as soon as the walking sign goes on, making wind for the people they pass by. The car filled with the members from Saisei and one from Honan are along the trails of the two black haired males. Not much surprise, Takeru was behind, which gave him a good opportunity to go against one of his opponents from a future race that he knew was coming up. He could inform the other members as he observed the male's legs, from which he could tell were very strong, of course they weren't using full ability given the type of street wear clothes they were in.

"Takeru.." The blond mumbles in the car.

"Ah, so you do like him." Reiji chuckles.

"W-wha-"

"There's no need to cover it up, it's fine. I do so too."

"Y-you mean- Y-you- Like Takeru too?!" Riku looks at him shocked.

"Ah, yes, indeed I do."

Shizuma couldn't focused as much when he heard how his master liked the raven-haired male, feeling buts of guilt inside him. They soon arrive, meeting the two other males, to which Takeru lost and was on the floor, panting.

"Takeru, you okay?" Riku holds out a hand to him.

"Yeah." He say between pants, grabbing the hand held out to him.

They walk in the studio and up to the level where they had most of the photoshoots taken. They went and met with the other members of the Honan Stride club.

"Ah, Suwa-San." Nana walks over to him to greet him a bit. "Why would you be here? Along with Mayuzumi-San."

"I wanted to escort him, isn't that right? Shizuma?"

"Yes, indeed."

"E-escort?" Nana blushes a bit and jots down some random notes about a 'doujin.' "Fujiwara-Kun, we're almost done we just need you and Yagami-Kun to finish."

The two males finish soon after, along with the guests taking a few pictures.

"Okay! I need one more of you to crossdress! This is for the easter collection!" Diane declares.

"What-" The whole group of males look at each other in horror, looking at Hozumi, who looked like he was dead.

"I need a taller male to do the role of a mature female! Now shut up, I'm your sponser!" She says, loudly. "Heath- No, you're too buff..Not fit to be a girl.."

"Oi!" The male says at his older sister.

"Ayumu...too nerdy...or rather, you'd fit as a nerdy lolita, gonna use you for that next time."

"W-wha" The glassed male screams.

"Nana- Hm...you'd fit as a teen female, but not a mature women..."

"E-eh?" Nana looks down on her chest in desperation.

"Riku..you might- No, you'd as the cute type. Geez, why do all of you fit as the cute type better?!"

"Hm...Kyosuke- You could.."

The white haired male jumps a bit, afraid of being forced to wear women's clothing.

"But you're toooooo tall, even if you were sitting." She sighs, while Kyosuke sighs in relief. "Too bad you're not part of our team, Suwa-Kun, or you too, Yagami-Kun."

Then all sights were placed onto Takeru. _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

"Perfect! You could do the black bunny!" She grins, in a way that tells the male that it wasn't good.

"Wait no-"

* * *

In moments of very, very 'manly' screaming, which gave the males a small turn on, Takeru walked out in a whole different aura. He had a black wig that went to his waist. He had a pair of black bunny ears on, with a tail on the back of the dress. The dress was frilly all right, just right for gothic lolita. It was decorated with black and white which were probably the main colors of the dress, along with a pale pinkish peach in some places. He was wearing whit frilly kneel high socks that were attached with a frilly black garter. He looked terrified, but still looked feminine. He wore the exact same as Hozumi, but Hozumi's was more on the lolita side, with no signs of gothic lolita. The males found it fun and took more pictures of Takeru. Reiji, Riku, Tomoe, and Shizuma made it their home screen, hoping that no one else knew, which a few other males that also made it their home screen. They all got out, with Takeru looking like a living corpse. However, the way to a restaurant, it seemed to Takeru that Riku was very cautious.

"Oh, now that I think about, who are you going to take to the concert?"

"Concert?" the others, except Shizuma and Takeru asked.

"Yes, I gave him two tickets to a concert that's coming next week."

"I don't know." He responded bluntly.

"Ohh I want to go!" Riku raises his hand, "Though we could bring another person since I planned to go already.."

"Eh why?" Reiji asks, a bit surprised at why the male would go.

"Since Tomoe came back from America not long ago, he says he'd like to see.."

"If that's the case, why we all go?" Hozumi suggests. "We could study your movements better."

"How would that help? I mean, we would be just preforming on stage."

"With our leg freak, we could have him study!" Ayumu adjusted his glasses.

"Hm." Takeru says, "That could work."

"Ahhh, we're here!" Hozumi says in front of the ramen shop, they all received a disapproving look from Takeru.

"Luckily, I brought my protein packets." he mumbled.

All the other members chuckled nervously. Though some events were going to happen alright.

* * *

Ahhh, how was this chapter? It's 12 in the morning right so I'm dying- I have my other fanfic to update too- I'd do it tomorrow, I also have a poll like i mentioned earlier, so please vote on it. Things are gonna go slowwwwwwwwwwww and steadyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- What takeru wore is what I wear most of the times when I'm not wearing a anime shirt, except I wear combat boots. Anyways, please review and bye-

-ded-


	4. Chapter 4

Tbh if i update today then there might not be a chapter for next week- but i'll try to anyways lmao

i just started watching Assassination Classroom about two days ago- I SHIP NAGISA WITH ALL THE GUYS BC- im on season 2 rn- ahh marathons

ahh need to catch up on Gintama rlly bad

btw i hope they're not to occ

 **Ichika07:** You should play Touken Ranbu, lmao i'm only on level 12 rn ahhh i wanna get Mikazuki- ah yes- must have a crossdressing moment

im satan

;^)

ay, let's start.

miyano-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

ohh i have a G+ so here

u/0/+HatsuneMikuTheMostKawaiiMiku/posts

you don't have to follow me lmao, im just rlly trashy thats all

ohh btw the way on Touken Ranbu I have Hachisuka and he rlly looks like Shizuma with his hair down- fun fact lmao

* * *

The runner throws himself on to his bed, wondering what even happened today. He was just tired. He had to get to sleep a bit earlier, since they were going to have a training camp at Kakyoin. He had no idea why Kakyoin after the race, however, he didn't care much as long as he was able to learn a few things about their opponents. He gets off of his bed to the luggage he packed, he checks the insides, making sure that nothing was missing, he'll probably do another check in the morning anyways. He takes the covers and places them on to the surface of his body. He closes his eyes to fall into a world of fiction or his history.

* * *

There it was, the scene right in front him- Is that him? That child- It is him, tugging on his father's cost, crying in front of the huge black boxes. There were tons of other people, soaking handkerchiefs of there own with their own tears. His father pat his head softly.

 _"It'll be alright."_ The words said softly to the boy.

The small child looks at the picture on top of the box, it was a picture of his beautiful and graceful mother. He notices two other children. One had long hair that was in a black dress, with hair that looked awfully similar to him. She had long hair that was in two pony tails, that looked like- Nana... He then walked over to the other one, who walked over to his child self, hugging him, crying with him even though he was comforting his friend. This one looked awfully similar, he had blonde hair. His hair style also looked very similar to Riku- Riku..? The girl looked like Nana and the other kid looked like Riku- Could they be- When he walked, no one noticed him, after all this was a dream and he couldn't actually interact with the others. The two small children hugged younger Takeru, telling him that it was okay even though they also seemed to be crying for their friend. He stayed there looking at the scene that he remembered faintly but seemed more clear to him in his dream. Could they actually be Takeru's childhood friends, the next thing he knew, right when the three children were going to turn fully around, everything went black, preventing Takeru from finding out whether they actually knew each other or not when they were younger. He next thing he does is eyes opening to the sound of his alarm clock.

* * *

As usual, he does his routine, but then he runs to school. He then remembers that they were supposed to meet by the station, he sighs. He then runs to the train station. He pants as he falls onto the ground from all the running, in which others walking by looked at him with concern. He soon spots a hand over his head and see's that it was Riku, he grabs the hand with a unnoticeable smile.

"Mornin'"

"Morning." He replies to his partner.

"Yo!" They hear a familiar voice from behind.

"Ah, Heath-Senpai!" Riku smiles.

"Let's go." Kyosuke says as he walks in the bullet train.

While they were in the train, Riku took the chance to sit by Takeru.

"Oi."

"What is it?" Riku asked the black haired male.

"Do- Never mind." He avoids asking about the dream.

Nana was just reading- A book? Takeru pears over to see what she was reading. Turns out she was reading manga, manga with two guys- Takeru stares at her.

"W-what's wrong, Fujiwara-Kun?" The female says, stuttering.

"N-nothing." He turns back.

Takeru rests his head on his arm, thinking about where they were going. Where Amatsu Ida was, he absolutely hated him. Not only for beating him, but his way of talking along with what he did to him when they first met. By the time of all thinking he did, they were already there. He gets off his seat.

"Come on, Riku."

"Huh? Y-yeah!" He gets up, taking his bag with him.

They walk out, Takeru wanting to run to the school, but with out the map, he couldn't he though it would be a good running practice. He takes out his phone, typing in the address in Google Maps, he then turns on the voice over, letting his run there.

"Sakurai, could you help me hole these?" He says, holding over his bag to the girl.

"H-Huh? Oh, yes, it's fine!" She smiles.

"Thanks." He then flies off to the running.

The other members groan, catching a bus that takes them to their location.

"By the way Sakurai-San, what kind of book were you reading in the train?" Riku asks the girl.

"E-eh? Well...it was B-BL manga..." She flushes, avoiding eye contact with the other male.

"BL?"

"Ye-yes, BL."

"Y-you mean like the- Boy Love?"

"Yes."

"Oh- Well, it must be _very_ interesting.."

"Indeed it is!" The girl's eyes shine. "Just the way the characters interact with each other is very interesting! Also the different types of BL manga there are too! Business men , high school students, otakus, fantasy, supernatural, psychotic, and- A-ah, I'm sorry...I must of spoken to much.." She laughs nervously.

"N-no, it's completely fine, you have the right to like what you like."

"Also, Yagami-Kun, I'm believing that you have a crush on Fujiwara-kun..?"

"E-eh? N-no, I mean why- why would you think that?"

"Well.." She puts her finger on her cheek. "The way you look at him, I guess?"

When they arrive at the school, Riku notices Tomoe walking up to Takeru, who was panting. Tomoe speaks to Takeru with a smile, unlike how he spoke to Riku. Riku clicks his tongue silently, so no one would hear him. He gets of the bus.

"Takeru!" Riku says, running up to him.

"Oh, Riku."

"Let's go shall we?" Tomoe smiles, showing them the way in and where they'll be staying at.

When they entered the gym, Takeru notices Amatsu looking at him, with a smirk placed on his face. He ignores him. They sets up the pairs and start running.

"3...2...1...Go!" Both relationers so, loudly.

It was Izumino against Riku, they start running, with Riku ahead, but once Riku starts losing his energy, Izumino then uses his full power to out run Riku, leaving Riku behind.

"No...good...hah...I'm...running..out...hah..hah...so...tired..." Riku says between his gasps.

"Go for it, Yagami-Kun!" Nana shouts through her device.

The two soon reach the takeover zone.

"Kohinata-Senpai! Go!" Nana says.

"Okay."

With Riku running a bit late, Ryo and Hozumi where tied, but with Ryo's parkour skills, he jumps quicker than Hozumi in the obstacles. Hozumi continues, catching up soon, but as the same strategy with Riku, Ryo uses his full energy to out power. The smaller blond pants, running as much as he could, he jumps onto a obstacle and starts from there, with the obstacles easier for him to run on. However Ryo is still out running him. They enter the take over zone, with the relationers telling them to get ready. It was Heath against Nanpei Aoba, they start running, it was the same as the other members. Nanpei soon out runs Heath, with Heath on his trail. Soon it was Amatsu against Takeru once again.

"Hm, I get to run with you again." The pink haired male smirks.

There was no reply from Takeru while doing his stretching.

"Playing cold, eh?"

"Ready, set, go!"

Takeru runs, observing the opponents legs as the way. _'He's just playing with me right now...he'll start sprinting as soon as he take notice of me getting tired.'_ When he notices Amatsu looking at him. He fakes his energy, panting, though it was fake, it seemed realistic.

"Takeru's already panting? That's not how he is usually-" Riku says in shock.

Amastu takes the sign and sprints right ahead of him. Takeru smirks a bit, knowing that Amastu is using his full power, Takeru is on Amatsu's tracks. When they were about to enter the take over zone, Takeru sprints, using a bunch of his energy every second, using it all at once, like when a child goes home after Halloween with the candy, taking no time to even devour the candy slowly. He get's ahead of Amatsu, with the pink haired male clicking his tongue. He outran the pink haired male.

"You-"

"Heh." Takeru looks at him with a smirks that was never seen before.

Before he knew it the pink haired male was blushing.

"Cute." was what Amatsu said before connecting with Tomoe, which Tomoe heard and frowned slightly.

"Good job, Fujiwara." Kyosuke said as he connected with Takeru.

The Takeru on the floor panting had a small smile from being praised from his senpai. Amatsu took notice of the camera's not being focused on them in the training area. takeru stands up, about to get out of the area, with a arm pushing him against the wall. He knows who it is, who else wouldn't? After all, they were the only people in the area. He was against the wall, with his opponents. What a great day! He thought, not. He sighs.

"What do you want from me?"

"You. I want you." Amatsu whispered into a Takeru.

"Taker-" Riku comes by with some Pocari. "Wha-"

"What do you want, stop joking." Takeru says, not taking notice of his teammate.

"I just said it, you."

He walks off.

"Leave me alone. Ah- Riku."

"Here's some Pocari and a towel."He smiles nervously, handing them over.

"Yeah, thanks." Takeru accepts the item handed to him.

The pink-haired male stands there, with a blush. He uses his hand to cover it up. _'C-cute..!'_

"Kyosuke, you like him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Him. Fujiwara Takeru."

"Why? Do you?"

"Yes." He says out loud with no problem.

"We're rival teams."

"He's interesting." Tomoe then sprints ahead him. "You still can't beat me, Kyosuke." He smiles.

"Tch."

With Tomoe winning, they all took a bath then out to the dinner. It was in the bath, where everyone went in at the same time. The only friendly one was Tomoe, everyone else- Just- I don't even know to how explain it. During this time, Takeru's eyes lit up. He went over to the Kakyoin member's where he studied their bodies's.

"I might consider a transfer..." He mumbles.

"No! Takeru!" Riku says, crying in a comical way.

"Ahaha." Tomoe chuckles. "Do so, you seem very interesting."

"No- Tomoe..." Kyosuke looks over at him. "We need him, he's one of the best players."

"But you have me-" Ayumu whines.

Kyosuke ignores him while Takeru then goes on to Amatsu.

"Hm..Good body shape...legs are pretty strong, but you seem pretty stupid.."

"The fuck did you say?!"

"I said you're pretty stupid."

"You-"

He then goes on to Ryo.

"Small body...however very fast runner, good with parkour...you seem faster than your brother...legs are okay.. You also seem pretty smart, at least smarter than him.."

With about 10-20, with Takeru's bad endurance in the hot springs, he faints. He was in the lounge. He felt something cool on his head. He shuddered from it. He heard a chuckle. He slowly opens his eyes to find Tomoe with a bottle of Pocari.

"Here."

"Thanks." Takeru takes the drink. "Ill get you back."

"No need. I already got something in return."

"Hm?"

Tomoe takes out his phone and show him a picture of him still knocked, laying on the bench.

"Wha-"

"Takeru! You're up!" Riku runs over to them. "Let's go eat! Ah- Hey, Tomoe..."

"Hey."

Riku then drags Takeru.

"Hold on- Wait I'm still in the yutaka! I need to change!"

"Ah, no need! It's looks nice on you!" Riku smiles. "Senpai! We're here!" He says when they arrived in the outside.

"Hm? You goin' like that?" Heath asks.

"He won't let me change." Takeru points to Riku.

"Hehe.."

"Well let's go. What are some good places to eat here?" Kyosuke asks Tomoe.

"Ah, there's one really good ramen shop around the corner."

"Ramen-" Takeru looks in horror. "I also left my protein packets in the bag- It's has a lot of calories, with a bunch of fat and oil-"

"Now, now, Takeru- Ignore him, Let's just go." Ayumu says nervously.

When they arrive, which wasn't far they walk in.

"Ah, Tomoe-Kun, are these your friends?" The manager smiles at him.

"Ah, manager this is my brother and his Stride club." He introduces.

The guys, and Nana order their ideal ramen. When it came to Takeru, he looked at the menu.

"What would you like?"

"Anything with white meat, the item in your menu that lowest calories, fat, sodium."

"Ah, then would you like a special order with white meat?"

"Yes, please."

The following days were just training and bathing in the hot springs of the hotel, then mostly the sight-seeing in the Miyagi Prefecture, and buying item, which Takeru had bough a bunch of protein items. The training camp soon ended and they returned back to Tokyo. At home Takeru unpacked his items, when he saw the tickets on the table.

"Hm, the concerts in a few days.."

* * *

Ahh so how was it? Please review and vote on my poll, I'll be making a Hijikata harem series soon, based on the Itou arc, anyways- Uhhh- Idk- Uh- Please review and bye?


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my god- the new episode was- BTW I have a Tumblr, it's lettheyaoigettoyou so lease check it out, i have some prince of stride posts there- ahhhh yesssss- yES the new epsiode- ah so this one would feature Reiji- dO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE MIYANO MAMORU? okay- let's get started. btw the on the last chapter i said Yutaka- im sorry that was bc i was thinking of summer and summer means festivals in anime and festivals mean yutaka- so i meant kimono opps

also on the flashback with takeru, nana, and riku as friends in their child hood i cant confirm that bc on the episode where they had a training with saisei i just saw that small scene so i dont know much about it, so until they confirm it ye-

 **Ichika07:** dAMN RIGHT MIKAZUKI IS PRECIOUS- i still cant get him in the game tho- damn it i ran out of request tokens fuck

ayy lets start-

btw get my writing wrong okay im only in 6th grade what do you expect

yes

ik im pretty young but deal with it

ima young fujoshi

:^)

ayy lets start for real

* * *

Ah, the problem with Riku's emotions was finally settled, but now another problem came. Who was he going to give the ticket to? He knew that everyone was going to go, but who should he give it to? He sighs, given the problem. He thought about someone that he should give it to, and thought of no one. He then thought of Riku, why not give it to him as a reward? Ah, then Riku it is. He went down and looked for the location of the Yagami's bakery, he set the maps to the voice mode and then ran to Riku's family bakery. He walks into the small shop and notices three people that looked similar, Reiji, Shizuma, Asuma. They were picking out pastries for Reiji. The shop was nice, not too small, not too big and it provided enough space to go through the different items in it. That pastries there were arranged from sweet to salty, along with many different ones. There were also some drinks.

"Ah, Fujiwara-San." Reiji looks at him with a smile.

"Hello." Shizuma greets him.

"Yo!" Azuma grins.

"Hello." Takeru replies.

"What are you here for- Ah, for Riku-Kun?" Reiji asks.

"Yes." He replies once more.

He then walks up to the counter, where there was a women that looked similar to Riku, though with black hair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The woman kindly smiles at him.

"Hello, Mrs. Yagami, is Riku there?"

"Riku? Ah! Could you be one of Riku's friends? Ah, I remember you know! You're Fujiwara-Kun from his Stride club, right?"

"Yes-"

"Riku! You have a friend!"

"Ngh? I don't wanna come outttttt- It's a weekend!"

"Oh dear, would you please go in?"

"Hm? Ah, sure." Takeru bows slightly, and walks in the deeper parts of the shop.

"Hm? Takeru!" Riku looks up from his PSP with a grin.

"Here." Takeru hands him the ticket.

"Oh, the concert right? Thanks!"

"Yeah- So you're just here playing with out practicing?"

"Ah- Well- I thought-"

"Let's go practice."

"Eh- Alright, fine, only because-" He blushes.

"Because?"

"N-nothing! I'll go get ready!" Riku runs to his room and closes the door.

He looks around the room when Riku rushes out.

"Let's go!"

"Yeah."

Riku was in a plain crew-neck t-shirt that was white, though with a red seam-line. He was wearing sport shorts that were blue, and some shoes that he was able to run in. Takeru once had all black on again, with another black V-neck, and a pair of skinny jeans, though these were the normal blue and with another pair of knee-high converse that were fully black, even the head of the shoes. He had on a ring on his neck lace, inside was etched in a Fujiwara Takeru, which was probably from his parents when he was born.

"Geez, Takeru, you always wear black- You should wear some bright colors! Bright colors!" he repeats as he opens the door to the front of the store. "Ah, Reiji-San!"

"Hello, Riku-Kun."

"Mom, I'm gonna go out a bit with Takeru, we're going practicing."

"Ah, okay." She smiles at him.

"Practicing? The park by your school? Then we'll be there too." Reiji smiles.

"Eh-"

"Let's go." Takeru's eyes shine.

"Yeah, yeah." Riku sighs.

"Let's race there." Takeru says.

"Okay!"

The two males race to the park, stopping where the lights flashed, also avoiding the obstacles by doing parkour, such as the railings and such. When they got there, Riku was beaten by Takeru, the blond male fell onto the floor, panting. Takeru holds out a hand to the blond, the blond then grabs it and gets up.

"I'll go on."

"Ah, okay..hah..." Riku waves at Takeru, he then walks over to sit by a tree nearby.

He looks at Takeru running by, all focused, not minding a single object by him. Looking straight forward as if there's nothing else in the world to look at besides the scene in front of him. Riku looked deeper into Takeru, where the V-Neck would show small bits of his chest, his panting, how he would want to be the one making the dark headed male to pant. When he had realized what he was thinking about, he quickly shoot his head with a huge blush, he looked next to him and saw Azuma.

"Uwa! You scared, ssu!"

"Eh? Uh, oh, sorry."

"Where's Reiji and Shizuma?"

"Reiji-San's running with Takeru, and Shizuma went to go get some Pocari."

"Oh, I see."

"Wanna catch up with them?"

"Mhm."

The two males got up and started sprinting, not too long, they saw Reiji with Takeru, mostly talking with him even though he was already in front of Takeru. Takeru seemed bothered. Though when the gap between Reiji and Takeru grew big, Takeru started running even faster, trying his best to beat the male. Riku and Azuma soon caught up to the to other males, who greeted them. Though when the three were talking, Takeru took this chance to run ahead, not to fond when there are too many people in his way, afraid of hurting them. They all saw Shizuma ahead and went for it, running to past the pink-haired male. When they all pasted, though with the Saisei members ahead, Honan behind in a few seconds. Reiji managed to keep stilling standing, with Azuma and Riku on the ground, panting hardly, then with Takeru who stood for a few seconds before falling back onto the ground with Azuma and Riku, Reiji and Shizuma chuckled at the three of them. the three Saisei members went home, leaving the two Honan members at the park with Takeru still running. When Takeru finally decided that it was good to stop, he stopped, falling onto the grass area where Riku was looking up that orange sky, whereas the sunning was setting, which showed a beautiful orange/yellow color that had half of the sun showing.

"Takeru, let's go out, we haven't really done anything that involved our personal lives right?"

"Hm? I'm fine with doing that, though if eating- it has to be white meat."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay then, let's go!"

The two males strolling around the streets of Tokyo caught the attentions of many girls, either they were recognized or they caught attention because of their looks. They had received the, "Are you two alone here today?" or the "Wanna go drinking out together?" a few times- no several times, though they left the offer, one for the reason the one he liked was right next to him, and the other who had thought that he simply had no time to be dating when Stride was so important. When they went by the bookstore, they noticed someone familiar in the BL part of the manga section, it was Nana.

"Oh, Sakurai-San-" Riku walked in, waving his hands.

"Ah, Yagami-Kun and Fujiwara-Kun!" She smiled back at them with a gentle one. "c-could you two possibly b-be on a d-date?" She flushed a bit after saying that.

"Eh?" Riku starts to scratch on his cheek softly. "I...guess..ssu.." He blushed.

"That..manga-" Takeru looked at BL manga in her hands.

"It kinda looks like Takeru doesn't it? The one being pushed against the wall-"

"O-oh this? Uh- Uh...well...it seemed...interesting." Nana started moving her hands in a nervous way.

"Well, never mind that, let's go eat!" Riku grins.

"Ah, yes, I'll go purchase these and be right back." Nana quickly grabs some- no multiple volumes and doujins of BL manga.

The female quickly came back with multiple bags of manga.

"Do you need help with that? Sakurai-San?"

"Ah, yes, if you could, could you please take these three bags? And, Um, Fujiwara-Kun, could you take these?"

"Hm? Sure." Takeru takes the three bags handed to him.

Out of curiosity, he looked at the inside of the one of the bags handed to him. Most of the covers had a male that black hair, which kind of made Takeru a bit suspicious.

"W-where should we eat at?" Nana says, dragging the bags in her hands.

"A place with white meat." Takeru said bluntly.

"Well, then what about that bento shop?" Riku said and showed by holding up one of his hands that was holding the bag and used his finger to point to the bento shop.

"Ah, that one! It's really good!" Nana agreed.

Takeru nodded, so then they agreed to eat at the bento shop. When they entered, they were greeted, they chose a seat by the window, facing the busy streets of the city. They set down the bags by the fourth chair and ordered their meal. Takeru looked at the menu and saw the calories next to it, he sighed in relief when he saw that the item's calories weren't too much. He chose the one with white meat and with the fewest calories possible. When their orders came, Takeru took out some protein powdered packets as usual. They three teens ate their food and payed for their share and left the place, not forgetting about the bags with the BL manga. Nana said that she's have to go and waved to them, leaving the two males alone once again. Once Nana left, a few girls approached them, but the boys refused. On their way the saw a sports shop and Takeru dragged Riku in with him. The two males looked at some shoes that caught his attention and bought it, hoping to use it soon when the time came. Riku saw a shop with the game that he wanted released and he went in, with Takeru of course, and bought the game. They saw a poster that was for a summer festival near by. They then went to a kimono shop and looked for some that went to their liking, they bought the kimono, with plans of going to the summer festival. Although on the small poster they didn't even notice the part where it said Galaxy Standard was going to participate in it. The two males went their separate ways when the day was getting darker, into night. Riku went home happy, despite with the word his older brother mumbled still in his head. _'Interesting.'_ Takeru went back to his apartment, quite happy with the items he had purchased. Though the two males forgot the next day was the concert for Galaxy Standard.

* * *

Takeru woke up in a daze, he got his phone and looked at the date. It was the concert. He quickly went to their group chat and messaged the members of his Stride Club. He then got up and took a shower, followed by his usual routine except for going to school since it was Sunday. They all met at parking lot by the concert hall, where they met the members that were preforming in the show. The ones that were there were, Hozumi, Heath, Kyosuke, Ayumu, Nana with a camera, which she was going to use for something called doujins, Riku, Tomoe.

"Tomoe came because he kept bugging me-"

"Now, now, I just wanted to come because I just came back from America not long ago." Tomoe smiled at his younger brother.

"Ah, are any of you going to the summer festival?" Reiji asked, taking out a smaller version of the poster the two males saw not long ago.

"I am!" Riku rose his hand up.

"With him." Takeru agreed.

"Ah, well, we'll be preforming there." Shizuma smiled.

"Oh, really?" Riku looked at the smaller poster closely. "Ah, it's true! I didn't see it!"

"Well, we'll have to go preform now." Azuma gave Riku a small smack in the back.

The idols left and went onto the stage.

The whole placed was filled with females, along with some males, but mostly females that were screaming. Takeru took this time to look at their legs, which would be good information when they were against them, which was going to happen very soon in EOS which was in a week. Nana took several pictures of the idol on stage, along with some stolen pictures she took of Takeru. Ayumu and Hozumi was cheering, just like the girls. Kyosuke stood there, not really into the concert, but he stole glances at Takeru which was focusing on the idols' body. Riku was talking about the group preforming on the stage with Takeru, although Takeru wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. Tomoe looking at the concert the whole time, enjoying it, along with looking at his younger brother's friend of quite a time. Heath just held up his phone with his sister on the face-time because she bugged him about how she wanted to see how the idols' outfits looked like so she could find some inspiration. When the concert ended, everyone ate at a restaurant that contained Takeru's- requirements? When everyone left, besides Kyosuke and Takeru who both had plans to stop by the gym to work out for a bit. They then left without much conversation, though Kyosuke had wanted to talk with him a bit more. The day ended as usual for Takeru, ending the day with covers of bed on him, ready to go to school the next day, he set up his alarm.

* * *

ayyyy im done- who should i focus Takeru with next? I already have on Riku- i have a list but- Okay, I hoped you enjoyed and please review- my life depends on it-


	6. Chapter 6

omg the new episodes-

did you see the small ending card?

it wAS REITAKE

oMG-

yES

 **Ichika07:** Yes. yessssss- Reiji is my bae- But I'll let him go with Takeru bc Takeru's my bby boy- Tbh I started shipp ReiTake when Reiji came out- Y'know he seemed rlly interested in Takeru- y'know?

omg anyone else like miyano mamoru? (Reiji's seiyuu)

ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Prince of Stride ended- I cant

no

why

ill miss you

dont leave

dont worry even though the anime ended I'll still continue this fanfic

;^)

btw I have a tumblr

lettheyaoigettoyou

now we can trash talk together-

nah i just have prince of stride posts there and trash

btw this chapter is a combination of the chapter that was supposed to come out last week, so this counts as two chapters- So deal with me okay?

* * *

"The promise from seven years ago..."

* * *

Well, Honan had won against Saisei, with them going against Kakyoin. Though today was the day that they were going to go to the summer festival, which everyone had planned to go together. He got out of his bed slowly and headed to change his clothes for the morning training. While he was running, he decided to try out a few new different ways to boost his running. He stopped by the vending machine by the play structure and put in a 100 yen coin then out his Pocari came. After he finished the drink, he went by the land where the festival would be held, with the workers setting everything up, though there were already a few people there, liking to be there early then leave right before it closes. He noticed the stage that was being set up for Galaxy Standard. He saw the leader of the idol group having a conversation with one of the workers, probably discussing how to set up the items. He was then greeted by a few females who wanted to take pictures with him and such. The purple male then noticed the black haired male, giving him a smile then walking over to him.

"Fujiwara-Kun, how nice to see you."

"Hello." Takeru bows slightly like his usual way.

"Ah, morning training? Working hard as always."

"Yes."

"Now that I think about it, isn't tomorrow the race against Honan for you guy?"

"Yes."

"Reiji-San! How would you like this set up?" one of the workers call for the idol.

"Ah, I'll see you tonight, I need to go." Reiji says, then getting down on a position like a knight would to the princess, then taking the back of the black-haired male's hand and kissing it softly. Reiji then gets up and leaves.

This time, the kiss left the male with a blush as the effect. The last time the purple-haired male had done the action wasn't as- how do you describe it? Like with feelings. This time the male done it in a way that a male would do to his lover. Or was he blushing because there were other people that had saw? He didn't know, but he quickly threw away the bottle of Pocari and did a few stretches before running again. Though this time he went quicker than before- you could say he was triggered? He ran- he ran as fast as he could, wanting the wind that was clashing against his body to calm down his head. Before he knew it, there was another male, running, and it was too late- They were going to run into each other. The black-headed male tried stopping but right when he stopped, he already clashed into the other male.

"Uwa- I'm sorry."

"I'm fin- That voice, Riku?" The black-headed male opens his closed eyes to face the other male that he ran into.

"Ohhh- Takeru!" Riku then grins, holding out his hand for Takeru to hold onto.

The male grabs the hand with a slight smile, remembering the slight memory when they had the same event happen seven years ago, where the two of them ran into each other.

"The festivals gonna be over there right?" Riku says, asking the male.

The festival- was what the black-headed though of when the blond ask him. He remembered when the purple-headed male kissed the back of his hand- which caused his face to once again go red. He tries cover his face with his hand by covering the lower half of his face with his hand.

"Hm? Takeru is something wrong? Are you blushing? What is it?" Riku gets his hops high up, wondering if the one Takeru was blushing was that he liked him. He threw that thought away- knowing that it's not it.

"Rei...ji..." Takeru started mumbling.

"Reiji?"

"He- Kissed.."

"K-Kissed?!"

"The back..of my hand-"

"Ohhhh- Wait what? Why?"

"I wouldn't know." The black-haired males says, with a slight blush. "Anyways, I'm going."

"Takeru- Wait no-"

"I need to change, for the festival." He says as he starts to leave, jogging away from the blond male.

The black haired male entered his apartment, taking off his shoes, then walking over to the kitchen to get some food ready. When he was done preparing the food, he went and took a quick shower, since he had just finished running. After he had taken a shower, he walked out with a towel around his waist, and entered his room. He then took out boxers and put them on, with a smaller towel around his neck, he went through his closet for the kimono. The kimono was simple, dark gray, with a black waist band. Though the shop that he had gotten the kimono from had many wonderful designs, had had chosen that color. For him, simple was his favorite. He didn't like to have too many complicated events or items, anything he could use and was to his liking was fine. He looked at the time, 12:35. He still had some time before the time of the festival. He decided to eat his lunch, after eating though, he had nothing to do. He sat on his couch, in the kimono, with nothing to do. He had realized that he never really had any hobbies. He looked around his apartment, deciding to clean the apartment, which would mean that he would have to change out of the kimono, which he didn't mind, it would just waste more of his never ending time. While cleaning the book-self, which contained his Stride magazines and a few cookbook in there, along with some other books he had read. While wiping clean the book-self, he stumbles upon a thick photo album that almost cause him to trip, he quickly stop him from falling by changing his balance as quick as he could, which had worked. The pages of the photo album were slightly turned. He saw him when he was younger, with younger Riku and Nana. He then noticed another male, would looked about one or two years older, with purple hair, next to him. In the next few pages, where they were all in about preschool, which they were only about four through six. He noticed that the purple haired boy was in the picture in the following other pages. When they were about in elementary school, with him being in first grade and it seemed as if the purple haired boy was in third grade, there was pink haired boy, with quite long hair. The album was coming to an end, well the one that he was looking over, since there were a few other albums. He starts to stack the books back at the book-shelf, then goes on mopping the floor, while he was finishing his cleaning work, the door bell rang. He walked over to the door he opened it to reveal his upper-class-men, Kyosuke, waiting there in his kimono, with a which was simple dotted flower pattern. The flowers with black, with the kimono being gray, with a darker gray as the waistband.

"Heath told me to get you so you wouldn't ruin your kimono, trying to run in them, Fujiwara."

"Come in please."

"Oh, mkay."

"I'll go change, please wait a moment, Senpai"

The silver haired male sat down on the black couch, waiting for his lower-class-men to change, which got him thinking about how the kimono that Takeru was going to wear looked like. The black haired male was changing into his kimono while the thoughts of the purple haired boy was all over his mind, who was he? Was what the male thought. the purple haired boy had looked awfully similar to someone he knows, but he couldn't put his mind to it, wondering who it was, along with the pink haired boy. He walked out of his room, in the kimono that he had taken off earlier.

"Lets's go." the light haired male said, getting off the couch.

Takeru nodded his head, opening the door for his upper-class-men, then closing it once they were both out of the apartment. Through out the way to the location of the festival, he struggled, with the urge to go on and run to the location, though he was held back from doing from Kyosuke. The two males have barely exchanged any words with each other during the way. Once they had arrived and met everyone, who were all surprisingly wearing a kimono. When the team was strolling around the festival, playing the small game and buying the food, many girls had went up to the team, not really noticing the female relationer as she was taking pictures of the males, secretively. The males refused, while they encouraged Takeru to go with them, saying that guys his age should be thinking about those things, while they were never in his mind. Which was true, he had no other interest in anything else but Stride. No time for romance, was what was always in his mind whenever his father calls and asks if he had found anyone that he was interested in, which there was never anyone that interested him. They heard the sound of music playing, which made Nana drag them all to the location, with a bunch of females, which was known, of course. There, Nana continued sneaking in the pictures. Where as Reiji kept looking at Takeru, which made the younger male wonder why was he doing such actions. Though in the end, the purple haired idol made a announcement.

"This the new single that was announcement a few weeks ago!" the purple headed male smiled at the crowd, which in return, he had gotten a lot of cheering. "Not only is this the new single, but this will be for a special someone that I love."

Everything was quite, with the major fan of the purple-headed idol getting quite angry, which happened most of the time when a idol was doing a announcement such as that.

"I won't the name, but I know you are in the crowd!" Then the announcement ended, with them singing the single.

When the concert ended, everyone left, except for Honan Stride Club and Yagami Tomoe. The idols waved at them, and walked down from the stage. Getting closer to the members of Stride.

"Yo." Reiji says.

"Hello."

"'Sup"

And so on with the boring greetings.

"That was a great concert, good job." The female smiles with her camera in her hand.

"You seem to like taking pictures, Sakurai-San." Riku says.

"Oh no- Ah- Yes- Wait no- I-I mean yes!" the female says nervously, waving her hands around her, though the camera was hung up on her neck, so it wouldn't fall.

"Why don't we all go for some desert?" Reiji says, with a soft smile. "I know a place that sells them that are really good."

"Ohh, that sounds good!" Riku agrees.

"Hmm, it'd be nice to have something sweet before the race tomorrow." Nana says.

Everyone agrees with the going to the sweets shop plan, though it was quite late- they were on they;re break after all, so they didn't really mind. While the most of them were in the front chatting happily and energetically, Tomoe, third to last in the group, with Takeru and Reiji walking slowly. The idols had already changed, they changed in the changing rooms and they all headed to the sweets shop. Though the idols changed into kimonos for the event.

"That kimono certainly suits you." the purple-headed idol compliments one the younger male's outfit.

"Thanks.

Reiji stopped walking, grabbing Takeru's hand, and quietly walking toward a brick wall, with Reiji against the black-headed male. The black-headed male in was quite a shock as the purple-headed male's face was getting closer to him, and kissing him softly. When the idol noticed that their group was getting farther from them, he let go with small sound of them both panting softly and walked back into the group, though before they had gone back, when they were still by the wall, the idol whispered three words that shocked the male and shrugged it off as a joke, since he was never confessed to before. They didn't know, but there was someone that had seen the action of the idol forcing the kiss to the black-headed male, well actually two people. A older brother and a blushing female that was very, _very_ happy from seeing the action and quickly taking several pictures. Well thing between the two males were quite quiet, that is until the brother of Yagami Riku decided to join them.

"So Fujiwara-Kun, are you going to be doing anchor tomorrow?"

"No- Riku is."

"Ah, Riku? He's doing anchor, and I looked forward to racing you too." He chuckled. "Though I do want to run with Riku too. I'd rather run with you though. I'd like to try with you."

Takeru did answer with words, only with the action of a nod. Close to the sweet shop, they soon arrive, with it being a quick walk to there, with the three in the last, Reiji, Takeru, Tomoe. The group in front enters first, they then taking a seating with the largest table, that fit them all, except for the last three, with the table not being large enough. They all ordered the desert they wanted, with Takeru hesitating, but he chose ice cream, vanilla flavored. With Takeru sitting next to Tomoe and Reiji, with them being the last ones. Riku glanced over at the three for multiple times, hesitating, weather he should stay in his seat or go over to Takeru, who was siting next to Reiji, with Tomoe across them. The store only had them as customers, being it was quite late. The item they had all ordered arrived, with the night shift workers staring over at the males, recognizing them, wanting to approach Galaxy Standard.

"So, Fujiwara-Kun, how long have you known Riku?"

"Beginning of the school year."

"Oh?"

"I'll be right back, I need to go to the restroom." Reiji said, politely excusing himself.

With that, the purple-headed male excused himself from the separate table from the others. Tomoe got closer to Takeru, with Takeru wanting more space, getting more suspicious, wanting more personal space for himself, which was necessary. Riku from the other table noticed that his brother had decided to finally take action, wanting to distract his older brother, but he hesitated, with the others there, which would be quite weird if he had just suddenly excused himself onto the separated table while everyone else was here. He sat back down, with no words, and continued to look at his brother's actions.

"Now, I find you quite interesting, Fujiwara-Kun."

"Interesting? As if for Stride? You certainly do have a nice leg structure." Takeru said, backing off a bit.

"Oh no- Well I do find you interesting in _both_ ways."

"Both? What do you mean?"

"As of love life, that is."

"Lov-"

"Ah, I'm back. Yagami-San sure is getting close to Fujiwara-Kun, aren't I right?"

"Ah, welcome back." Tomoe smiles at the idol.

The idol then sat back at the seat next to Takeru, scooting over a bit- more closer than before. The idol took some of his parfait, taking the small spoon and holding it close up to Takeru's mouth.

"Say 'ahh'"

"Why shoul- Mhm-"

"Is it good?" Reiji smiled and put his hand on his cheek, then looking over to the blond's older brother with a look that was quite easy to identify, but I'll leave the look up to your imagination.

Takeru panted slightly, from the sudden force of the idol. With the spoon out of his mouth, and with him finished with the food that the idol put into his mouth, he opened his mouth to say something.

"It- Was too sweet."

The idol chuckled, "Is that so? Lemme try some of your ice cream."

"Here." Takeru said, casually holding up the ice cream to the idol's mouth.

The idol takes the offer, taking a small amount of ice cream.

"Fujiwara-kun, did you know what we had just done?"

"What is it?"

"An indirect kiss." The idol winked at the male next to him.

Takeru jumped a bit when he had heard what the idol said.

"Just kidding!" not really in a kidding tone, the idol said, to make Takeru feel better. Though he really was not kidding, actually quite happy about the small moment they shared together.

With Tomoe sitting across from the scene, he smiled slightly, at Takeru. His inter test getting larger by the moment. He had no idea what was it that made him so interested at the boy, but it was as if the boy had stolen all of his attention. Love at first sight? Don't be joking he thought. H e was just merely interested in how he ran, when he gotten to the finish line, with his small panting. He wanted to be the one that made Takeru panting, not just by racing him- but in a _different_ kind of way. To run his hands over the male's pale body, exploring every single part of his body- No, no, no, just with Stride. That was all that he was interested in. But then, why did he say those words earlier? About him being interested in him in two ways, not one way.

"moe- Tomoe!" he heard the vice of his brother calling him.

"Hm- Ah what is it, Riku?"

"Everyone left while you were in a daze!"

"Oh- I see. I wish I could've talked more with Fujiwara-Kun."

"Well, let's just go!"

The black-haired brother got up, walking out of the shop with his younger sibling. While the walk was of course quite quiet. Riku then started getting quite fidgety.

"Say- Tomoe..."

"What is it Riku?"

"You- Do you really Takeru?"

"Yes, why?"

"I well- it's nothing."

"Let's continue going shall we?"

While of course the two brother were walking back, two males were still out in the late time of the night. One was forced by the other, basically.

"Reij-"

"Fujiwara-Kun- No, Takeru." the idol decided to call him by first name.

"What are you doing? Get off me-"

The idol slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Now, it seems like maybe I was the first to make a move? Am I?"

"What are you talking about?" Takeru glared slightly at the purple-headed male.

"Oh well, it seems you haven't noticed that many- _many_ pairs of eyes are following you. Maybe I shall get bad, now, shall I?"

"Following me? They're-" He couldn't finish, with the memory of Amatsu.

"You can't deny, now can you, Takeru?" with the male already decided to call him by first name.

Holding up his chin up close to him, like Amatsu had done. He looked into the younger male's eye seriously.

"I love you, if you haven't noticed."

"Love? Why would you love a person like me? Out of all the girls you could get-"

"My eyes just happened to set upon you. You are simply beautiful. No words. Not much anyways. Two words that describes all of you, my life. You are now my everything to me." While saying that, hands moving around his body.

Roaming around his waist. With it then getting lower, moving over to his ass, playing with it, with the thin fabric of the kimono. A small gasp escaped Takeru's mouth, his eyes closed. He did not like where this was going. He tried pushing the other male away, but moaned when he felt a hand on his member. He was stroking it slowly, with the speed increasing by the moment of time. He hadn't done anything for awhile.

"Enjoying this?"

"Of- course not-"

"Ah, you're coming soon aren't you?"

Stroking a bit more faster, he came on his hand. The idol put his hand close to his mouth and licked a bit.

"Idiot- that's"

The idol kissed Takeru on the head. Taking out tissue to wipe his hand, then throwing it from a far distance to the closet trash bin, he carried the male in a kimono, in princess way, with the younger male falling asleep from the gentle breeze hitting on him from the dark purple color of the sky, which quite matched the color of the idol's hair, though the hair color was no exactly the same. The idol smiled, as if he felt as if they were an actual couple. Wishing they were, but with all those eyes looking at his loved one, which he was not happy about. He had also noticed that recently Shizuma had just laid eyes on his loved one too. He couldn't blame Shizuma, he too knew, that this male was simply charming. He may seem quite normal at first, but once you get to know him, or have exchanged glance or words, most likely, you'll be attracted to him. Now he was quite surprised at how Nana hasn't taken interested in Takeru yet. Well he had gotten a glance from the type of book, which didn't make as surprised as much anymore. Arriving at Takeru's apartment, he opened the door, then placing him on his bed. Taking off his clothes, then changing them into his sleepwear, which made him hold back. Where such a situation where Takeru is defenseless, with his clothes half off- No he must hold back- he'd already done enough. He had been feeling guilty at the action he had done earlier, but he couldn't resist at the time. Whereas, he looked incredibly sexy, with his collar showing off. If he had bent down in front of him, he could see steal slight glances at Takeru's light pink-ish nipples, which made the idol shudder, the urge to hold off was hard. He sighed as he walked around the apartment one more, accidentally bumping into the bookshelf- the one that Takeru had cleaned up earlier. A photo album fell out, with it opened on a page. A picture- His eye's widen at the picture, of younger Takeru with a boy- a boy that certainly looked like him. Looking closing, he saw a male with pink hair- color similar to the one of Shizuma's. It was him. Him, Takeru, Shizuma, in one picture of when they were younger.

* * *

The male woke up to a morning, like usual, with the alarm waking him up. He walked out of the shower into his living room, walking around behind the couch, he soon noticed a figure. He peeked over to see the idol sleeping softly, with a photo album in his hands. He must of stayed over, was what was on the mind of the black-haired male. He would normally wake him, but in this case, he forgave him, with a possibility that he was the one who had brought him back. He made breakfast, then went out on his morning routine, then back at his apartment. He saw that the male was still sleeping, they had stayed out pretty long last night. He took a blanket and covered the idol, taking another shower, then making breakfast, quickly eating then going out with a small note on the table. He left, going to the location of where the Stride race was going to take place, against Kakyoin, they were going to beat them and fulfilled their dream from childhood.

Not long after the male had woke up, noticing the blanket with a small smile, he walked to the table and read the note.

.

He was running, as if he were being chased by the police. Against the one who had beaten him at the trail race. With his eyes looking behind, he could see the pink-haired male catching up. He stiffened his hands, making them as hard as it could get, with his hands slicing through the air, moving the air and making him faster. Reaching his partner, he slapped his hand as fast as he could, so he could go faster. Every second mattered. He fell onto the ground, on a tumbling sort of way. The tumbling didn't even hurt him. The only thing that hurt was the feeling if he was going to lose the goal that the three of them had had when they were younger, still wanting to recognize the male with purple hair, along with the one that had had pink hair. Looking at the sky from the ground, he noticed the pink haired male, with him still panting, same with the pink-haired male, both males on the ground panting. Both trying to grasp as much air in to their body as they could. The pink-haired male got up. Without the camera's onto them. The pink-haired male smirked.

"You- You've beaten me."

No answer from the black headed male.

He grabbed the black-haired male's arm, pulling him up. He blushed slightly. Pulling him by the chin, he kissed the younger male. Takeru pushed him away.

"What are you dong? Are you joking?"

"Joking? Are you sure?" Amatsu said, covering his lower half of the face for awhile, to clam his blush down. Once the blush was gone, he then once again opened his mouth to say something with his prideful words.

"I like you. Now that we finished End Of Summer- We have no particular relationship against each other, which would mean..." He blushed. "W-would you like to g-go out and- eat together sometime?" He asked, with a huge blush on his face.

"Sure."

He was shocked to hear that sort of answer coming from the black-headed male's mouth.

Why Takeru didn't refuse the offer, he would be able to study his legs, which would help him improve faster. Though he wondered, would he be treated like how Reiji had done to him? Weird. Like how every other guy was acting to him, getting closer to him, in a way that was quite similar to flirting, or trying to get someone you like's attention. He heard the announcement of Honan winning and made a dash for it, running to the entrance of the Stride location, leaving the other male behind, who still has a huge blush on his face. He smiled, the victory of his Stride team. Which he had dreamt of for years and years.

* * *

A/N: ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

This is late ik- Okay, okay. As you can seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- The rating has changed, who else shall I add to the harem? As much as I'd like to update as much as i want, I can't. School just started again and I can;t- I also have to update some of my other harems. With me planning to make a few short Owari No Seraph fanfics, that will be coming up. They'll be a few chapters long, not as long as these.

Anyways, please review!

Until next chapter!

;^))))))))))))))))))))))))))

ps

i love Takeru in a harem bc it;s so cute. Follow my tumblr, I'll be drawing Harem x Takeru pics soon~ But rn my tumblr just has trash lmao.


	7. uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh good bye yall

look man its been fuckin 3 years since i got here bc i got emails and then i checked. i deleted everything besides the real MVPS, the good cringe thatll ill throw up at in 20 years. if you ever wanna contact me or some shit im on instagram as fuccjou and on twitter as hokkefuckingp

good bye my dark past


End file.
